EL SOFA
by The-Mentalist-Fan98
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando estén tan juntos el uno del otro durmiendo en un mismo sofa? Mucho Jisbon jisbon jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**EL SOFÁ.**

Lisbon está agotada, por eso ha decidido echarse en el sofá de su despacho y si puede echarse una fiesta. Ella no lo suele hacer nunca, pero hoy lo necesita con toda su alma. Se ha quedado dormida en el momento en el que se ha echado. El sofá es cómodo y grande, por eso no le ha costado nada dormirse.

De repente Jane entra a su despacho y se da cuenta de que esta dormida. Sonríe y se acerca a ella. Le toca el brazo con cuidado y le susurra:

- Eh, Lisbon, ¿estas bien?

Lisbon abre los ojos y se encuentra a su consultor delante suyo.

- Eh, eh, ¿que?

- Perdon por haberte despertado, esque nunca te has puesto a dormir en el trabajo y creia que te pasaba algo, ¿estas bien?

- Ah, si si, estoy bien, esque ultimamente estoy mas cansada y necesitaba una siesta.

- Vaya, no deberias aprender eso de mi, aunque no me digas que despues de la siesta te sientas estupendamente!

- Ja ja. No lo se, me acababa de dormir y justo has venido a molestarme.

- ¿Como sabes que te acabas de despertar? Cuando estas dormida el tiempo parece que pasa super rapido pero no es asi.

- Jane, me he echado en el sofa a las 14:30 y son las 14:42

- Ah, claro, tambien podias saberlo porque has mirado el reloj.

- Soy lista eh?

- Pues a mi no se me habria ocurrido.

Los dos se rien.

- Oye, que yo venia a echarme una siesta aqui, que en el otro sofa no puedo dormir porque hay mucho ruido.

- Pues este ya esta pillado, te tendras que quedar sin tu siesta porque pienso seguir durmiendo un tiempo.- dice Lisbon.

- Oh vamos Lisbon, no seas mala, encima, en este sofa caben dos personas perfectamente, solo tenemos que tirar de aqui y se hace mas ancho, ¿ves?

Jane tira de un lado y se ve como sale otra parte del sofa de debajo de esta.

¿Que? Jane le estaba pidiendo a Lisbon que se echasen los dos en el mismo sofa y que se echasen la siesta juntos, que es lo mismo que dormir. Lisbon se empezo a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Echarnos los dos la siesta en el mismo sofa? Já, ¿estas de broma no? - dice Lisbon

- Venga Lisbon, si no duermo estare cansado y no rendire bien en el trabajo y no te podre ayudar atrapar a los malos, y encima, me estare quejando todo el rato de lo cansado que estoy, ¿no prefieres que duerma un poco y que luego me porte bien y meta a los malos en la carcel? - responde Patrick Jane.

- Mira Jane, ahi tienes una preciosa silla, te sientas ahi y duermes.

- No puedo dormir en una silla porque no estoy comodo, y si no estoy comodo no puedo dormir.

- Jane, no vas a echarte la siesta aqui conmigo.

- Ooh vamos Lisbon, te prometo que me pongo en la otra esquina y no me muevo de ahi.

- Jane, que no.

- Lisbon, ¿quieres dormir o prefieres que te este dando la turra hasta que me dejes le sofa?

- Esta bien Jane, pero como te muevas o me molestes aunque sea un poco, te echo de aquí y te llevas un puñetazo en la nariz.

Jane pone cara de dolor y después dice:

- Aws, entonces me tendré que portar bien.

- Mas te vale.- responde Lisbon.

Jane se echa en el sofá y se queda a muy pocos centímetros de Lisbon, casi se están tocando.

Jane se da la vuelta hasta que su cara queda enfrente de la de Lisbon. Lisbon se pone nerviosa, estaba demasiado cerca de Jane, y empezo a ponerse roja. Jane se dio cuenta y se empezo a reir. Lisbon, entonces, le dijo:

- Ya sabes Jane, en la otra esquina, y no se te ocurra hablar.

- Jo Lisbon, esque tengo frio, dejame quedarme aqui.

Lisbon se estaba muriendo, no sabia que hacer. Sabia que lo hacia para probocarla, que lo cierto era que él tambien queria quedarse cerca de ella.

De repente Jane se levanta, coje las llaves que hay encima del escritorio de Lisbon y cierra la puerta con llave, despues, coje una manta que habia en un cajon de la habitacion.

- Asi no nos pueden molestar mientras dormimos, y esta manta es para que nos tapemos. - dice Jane.

Se vuelve a echar en el mismo sitio de antes. Lisbon esta enfadada, llevaba intentando dormir desde hace mucho tiempo y Jane no le dejaba, y tampoco iba a poder dormir si tenia a Jane tan cerca. Jane coge la manta y le pone la mitad a Lisbon por encima, y con la otra mitad, se tapa él. La manta era estrecha, entonces Jane se tuvo que acercar más a Lisbon. Lisbon no sabia que hacer, queria decirle algo a Jane, pero en el fondo no queria que se alejase de ella. Entonces dijo:

- Venga Jane, duermete ya que me pones nerviosa.

- Si eh... Asi que te pongo nerviosa...

- Me pones nerviosa porque no paras quieto y quiero dormir, no por otra cosa.

Entonces, Jane la sonríe y luego se ríe. Lisbon también se ríe. Entonces, Jane se echa en frente de ella y cierra los ojos. Vale, esto si que era para provocarla. Lisbon se quedo mirandolo, y Jane de repente abrio los ojos y se rio al pillar a Lisbon mirandolo. Lisbon cerró rapidamente los ojos y se hizo la dormida, entonces Jane también los cerró.


	2. Chapter 2

EL SOFÁ CAPITULO 2

Diez minutos después Lisbon seguía despierta, y Jane también. No podían dormir ninguno de los dos, estaban demasiado juntos el uno con el otro como para poder conciliar el sueño.

Jane, de repente, rodea a Lisbon con el brazo y sonríe. Lisbon abre los ojos rápidamente y ve que tiene un brazo de Jane encima suyo. Le dice:

- ¡Jane! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

Jane se hace el dormido.

- Oh, vamos Jane, se que estas despierto.

Jane hace como si se despertase.

- Mmmmmm ¿qué Lisbon? Estoy intentando dormir.

- Si, ja ja, muy gracioso, ¿que hace tu brazo ahi?

- Pues no tengo ni idea.

Le sonríe. Mierda, piensa Lisbon. No puede con esa sonrisa, esa perfecta sonrisa maliciosa que a ella le encanta, pero que intenta disimularlo, aunque Jane lo sabe, por eso sonríe de esa manera cuando hace algo que a Lisbon no le gusta.

- Jane, que la quites. - le dice Lisbon. En realidad no quería que la quitase, quería con todas las ganas que ese brazo se quedara ahí, que no le dejara de dar calor, pero no se lo podía permitir, sus sentimientos hacia él no podían aumentar, y si ese brazo se quedara ahí aumentarían rápidamente, y eso si que no se lo podía permitir, no podía enamorarse mas de su consultor, no podía.

- Venga Lisbon, esque tengo frió y así tenia menos. - se ríe. ¿Eso iba con segundas? Sin querer a Lisbon se le escapa una sonrisa. Jane se entera y él también sonríe. Lisbon se empieza a ruborizar. A Jane esto le parece muy divertido, le encanta ver ruborizarse a Lisbon y que no sepa qué responder.

- Jane, venga, deja de jugar.

- No juego Lisbon, por favor, que tengo frió.

Lisbon se arrepiente mucho de lo que va a decir.

- Esta bien, con tal de que te calles y me dejes dormir.

- Si no puedes Lisbon, hay algo en tu cabeza que no te deja conciliar el sueño.

Jane sonríe otra vez con esa sonrisa suya.

- Cállate ya.

Lisbon se da media vuelta y Jane la agarra mejor. Se quedan en silencio un tiempo, hasta que Jane se acerca el oído de Lisbon y con un susurro le dice:

- Gracias, Lisbon, hacia mucho que... bueno... hacia mucho que no estaba agusto asi con nadie. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Lisbon se da la media vuelta para verle. Esta muy mono cuando hace esas declaraciones, piensa Lisbon. Lisbon sonríe a Jane y luego vuelve a ponerse en la postura para dormir. Para terminar, Lisbon agarra el brazo de Jane que está abrazando a Lisbon.

Y así, Jane y Lisbon, se quedan dormidos. El uno abrazado al otro, dándose calor. Los dos con una sonrisa por estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Los dos saben lo que sientes por el otro, solo tiene que haber uno el que de el primer paso para decirse todos los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro.


End file.
